The Story of Lily Potter
by rnkas
Summary: Harry's daughter, Lily, wants nothing more than to be with her brothers at Hogwarts. Two years is way too long. But, those two years can be filled with mystery and discovery. Warning: DH spoilers!
1. Wanting to be With the Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I wish that I did.

"Daddy," I whined. I held onto his arm, fearfully.

"It won't be long," Daddy answered, "And you'll be going, too." How did he not understand? I wanted to be with Albus and James, not stuck at home,with nobody to play with.

"Two years," I sniffed, "I want to go _now_!" Angrily brushing away the tears from my eyes, I heard Albus and James arguing once again.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" Albus was shouting.

"James, give it a rest," Mum told my oldest brother. She knew that James had been teasing Albus with the possibility that he might get sorted into Slytherin.

"I only said he _might_ be," James protested, grinning at Albus's angry face. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But Mum gave James an angry look, and James fell silent. We came up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. James glanced cockily over his shoulder at Albus, grabbed with trolley from Mum, and disappeared into the barrier.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked Mum. I knew that the only reason that he asked her that was because James wasn't there.

"Every day, if you want us to," Mum answered.

"Not _every_ day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," Mum said.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Daddy added. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

I grinned, but I was sure that nobody could see it. James loved a laugh, even when it involved one of his favorite toys being broken. If, in his eyes, it was humorous, then it had to be done.

I followed Albus, Daddy and Mum (who was pushing the trolley) into the barrier. Albus winced, even though he'd already been through the barrier once already. That had been to see James off. Now James was entering his 2nd year.

I, however, got used to the idea of magic quickly. Sure, we knew all about magic, and saw it five times a day at home, but running into a barrier wasn't a usual thing to see, not even in Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow used to be a wizarding community, but when Bathilda Bagshot, the Dumbledores, Lily Potter (my grandmother) and James Potter (my grandfather) were killed, muggles began to live in the area.

Daddy repaired the house that his parents had lived in, and moved into it. Nearly every muggle thought that it was haunted. I wished that I knew my neighbors. They often played with each other, but never with me. I doubt that they even knew that I existed.

When we came out onto the platform, I saw hundreds of people talking and laughing.

According to Mum and Daddy, Uncle George used to be a whole lot like James, but he wasn't anymore. Neither Daddy nor Mum would tell me why he was different now that he had been before.

"Where are they?" Albus asked, anxiously, as the four of us stood there.

"We'll find them," Mum reassured him. But with the steam from the train, it was close to impossible to make out anyone's face.

"I think that's them, Al," Mum called, suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist. As we got closer to them, I saw their faces.

"Hi," said Albus, immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him. Rose was a redhead with freckles. She seemed to smile all of the time, and was always ready to tell a joke if she needed to.

Daddy and Mum started talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. My cousin, Hugo, came over to talk to me.

"What house do you think you'll be in when you can go to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked me.

"I don't know," I responded, "Probably Gryfindor. I want to be in Gryfindor, anyway."

"Me too," Hugo agreed, "That where the whole family has been." Just then, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermonie, Rose, Albus, Mum and Daddy came over.

"If you're not in Gryfindor, we'll disinherit you," Uncle Ron was telling Rose.

"_Ron_!" Aunt Hermonie said. Hugo and I laughed. "He doesn't mean it." Aunt Hermonie tried to comfort Rose, but Rose just shrugged it off.

"Look who it is," Uncle Ron muttered to Daddy, pointing to three figures. I had never seen them before in my life. There was a man, a woman and a boy. The man had blonde hair that seemed to stick to his head. The boy looked exactly like the man.

"So that's little Scorpius," Uncle Ron muttered, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Aunt Hermonie said, sternly, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"You're right, sorry," said Uncle Ron, but added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I stood there, stunned. Daddy hadn't told me anything about this Scorpius person, or mentioned anything about his childhood. It seemed like everyone knew more about Daddy than I did.

"Hey!" It was James. He didn't have his trunk or his trolley – must have put them onto the train – and seemed to be bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said, breathlessly, "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!"_

He gazed up at the adults. When they didn't react, he continued.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Mum, "You are _so _like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" I sighed. Teddy was nineteen, and perfectly old enough to be snogging girls, in my opinion.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" I whispered to Mum and Daddy, "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family, then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," Daddy reminded me, "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

Teddy was an orphan. Both of his parents had been killed when he was a baby. I didn't know how, but what I did know was that Daddy knew how.

"Yeah!" said James, enthusiastically, "I don't mind sharing my room with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," Daddy said, firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the old watch that he always wore on his wrist. I didn't know why he still wore it if it was so old, but I had decided not to ask him, because I knew that he wouldn't tell me a thing.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," Daddy reminded Rose, James and Albus.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Mum told James, as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-" I saw James roll his hazel eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…"

Shaking his head, as if pretending that he was wise, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al," he smirked, "Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!"_

James just laughed, let Mum kiss his (which, I'm sure, he thought ought to be a compliment for her), gave Daddy a hug, then leapt onto the filling train.

"Bye, Hugo," I called to Hugo, as Daddy and Albus had one of their common whispered conversations.

Albus jumped into one of the carriages. I noticed that many people's heads were turned towards Daddy.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Uncle Ron, "It's me. I'm extremely famous." I laughed along with Albus, Rose and Hugo. Uncle Ron being famous was a completely crazy idea.

Daddy and Mum waved good-bye to Albus and Rose. I just folded my arms across my chest, and scowled. I wanted to be with them. They were my brothers. Life would be boring for two years, until I joined them at Hogwarts. Or so I thought.


	2. Uncle George

"Come on, Lily," Daddy said, "Let's go home." I followed Mum and Daddy back to the car parked in the parking lot. It was a muggle minivan – red and big – and Mum and Daddy had had it since I was a baby.

"Daddy," I asked, "Will the next two years be boring?"

"No sweetie, of course not," Mum answered, quickly. I sighed, knowing that it was a lie. Mum began to whisper to Daddy as she did so often. I could barely hear the words, and I didn't understand them at all.

"George is coming," Mum said, "You have to understand, he's different."

"I think I know that, thanks."

"No, Harry, he's really different. He misses Fred." I saw tears in Mum's eyes, and I saw Daddy cringe.

"We all miss Fred, Ginny."

"George, I'll bet, misses him more than we do. He'll tell Lily. She's too young. Not even James knows."

Daddy just shrugged, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I didn't know who Fred was, but I knew that he had to have been a person that Daddy had known.

All during the car ride, I thought about who Fred was.

"Mum," I finally asked, "When's Uncle George coming?"

Mum cringed, obviously annoyed that I'd heard her conversation.

"He's coming tonight, for dinner. He'll be there at five-thirty." I took the definite tone in her voice to mean not to ask any questions. As soon as we got home, I hurried up to my room, and waited for Uncle George to come at five-thirty.

I'd never really met Uncle George. Mum, Daddy, Uncle Ron, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill always talked about how funny he was. But in recent pictures, he never smiled, and he always seemed sad.

I had heard of a Fred before. He was always talked about quietly, and tears usually filled the eyes of people who were involved in the conversation.

Five-thirty eventually came. I heard a hard, precise knock on the front door, and Mum's hurrying footsteps to answer it.

"George!" she cried, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey, George," Daddy said, "I suppose that you're my brother-in-law, now." George nodded, his eyes fixed on the floor.

I was sitting on the front staircase, trying not to let anyone see me. When the talk died down, I stood up, cleared my throat, and ran down the stairs, in an attempt to look anxious.

"Oh, George," Mum said, as I reached the bottom step, "This is my daughter, Lily and she's nine."

"Hello, Lily," Uncle George said, attempting a fake smile.

"Lily, this is your Uncle George." I nodded, and extended my hand. Uncle George shook it, and went back to staring at the floor.

"Nineteen," he croaked, "I haven't been a twin for nineteen years."

"What?" I asked, looking from Uncle George, to Mum, to Daddy and back again.

Mum sighed, and patted my head. I, however, wasn't willing to give in that easily.

"What are you guys talking about?" I yelled. "How come I've never met my own Uncle until now? Who's Fred? What's Uncle George talking about?"

Mum sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"Should we go into the dining room, then?" Mum asked, quietly. Once we got there, however, my yelling resumed.

"What secrets are you keeping from us, Daddy? You don't tell us anything! You expect us to sit in the dark, and act as if nothing happened!"

"Lily, be quiet!" Daddy roared, angrily. "Don't talk about things that you don't understand!"

I hated it when Daddy yelled. Tears pouring down my face, and my face contorted with rage, I ran upstairs. I collapsed onto my bed.

I stayed in that position for a long time, not even bothering to get up to get a tissue.

That was when I heard the knock. It was hard and precise. It was George's knock. It was followed by his voice.

"Lily? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I called back, wiping away my tears with the ends of my sleeves. When I saw Uncle George come in, I saw tears glistening in his eyes as well.

"Look, Lily, your father just wants to protect you," Uncle George said, sitting down next to me.

"I hate being left in the dark," I shouted, "So if you're just coming to tell me that I have no right to be crying, then you can just leave." My eyes filled with fresh tears, and I had to rub them away yet again.

"Lily, I've come to tell you everything."

"Everything?" I was skeptical.

"Well, not everything. I'm just going to answer your questions from downstairs."

"You know who Fred is?" I asked. Uncle George laughed in a hollow sort of way.

"Of course I know. He was my twin. He died, nineteen years ago. We were more than siblings, we were best friends. We did everything together. Nobody referred to me as George. They referred to us together. It was 'Fred and George' or 'Gred and Forge.'

"He was my brother, my friend, my twin, and my fellow prankster. He was the end of all of my sentences, the person I went to when I was upset (not that I ever needed to go anywhere to find him) and the greatest brother ever. I miss him."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, awkwardly. I saw two tears running down opposite cheeks. "I had no idea."

"Well, you wouldn't know," he said, much more briskly, "Your parents haven't told you anything."

"That's the problem," I muttered.

"Yeah, well, everyone keeps telling me to get over it, but I can't. I don't know, I guess that I don't want to."

"My dad said, a long time ago, that we have to think what our loved one wanted us to do. Fred wouldn't have wanted you to not do anything, but sit and mourn. He'd have wanted you to laugh, and to smile. Remember, but keep moving on."

"Wow," Uncle George said, hoarsely, "I've met a lot of nine-year-olds before, but I think that you're the wisest one I've ever met. I suppose you're right."

"I thought that Rose was the smart one," I protested.

"Wisdom is different than book-smarts, Lily. Sometimes, it takes a little voice of truth to make a person happy."

Uncle George patted my head, stood up, and walked out the door. I followed him, and dinner was silent. The food tasted dry, and tasteless. I couldn't help thinking about the uncle who I'd never met.

When Uncle George finally left, he shook Mum and Daddy's hands, and gave me a wink. I doubt that either Daddy or Mum saw it, but I did.

The next morning, I read over Daddy's shoulder at the Daily Prophet. In a section called 'Diagon Alley,' I saw a picture of Uncle George.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Reopened

Nineteen years ago, the joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

closed, on account of the death of one of the two shop-owners.

This morning, to many people's surprise, the popular joke shop

opened once more. "It's a surprise," says an old supporter of the

joke shop, "I've had to go to Zonko's for the past nineteen years.

It's great to be able to go to such a great place again.

When asked why he decided to reopen his shop, George Weasley

simply answered, "I talked to the wisest nine-year-old ever." In just

the first three hours, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has had around a

hundred customers.

"Lily, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Daddy asked my, suspiciously, after I read the article with a smile on my face.

"Yeah," I answered, my grin widening, "Can we go?"


	3. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

So the three of us set off for Diagon Alley that afternoon. I don't know why, but Daddy always insisted on taking the way to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. He said that he didn't trust Floo Powder.

We walked straight through the Leaky Cauldron, without stopping to greet Tom as we usually did. As soon as we were out the back door, Daddy tapped his wand on the bricks, and the wall opened to show a busy street.

"Daddy, why's it so busy, today? Big kids don't have to go school shopping, do they?" I asked.

"Your uncle's shop hasn't been opened in nineteen years. Everyone's afraid that it's going to close any minute now."

"That's stupid," I muttered, but followed Mum and Daddy to a shop that was previously boarded up.

Every other time that I'd been to Diagon Alley, I'd wondered why the shop even still existed. Parents pointed it out to children when they passed, but neither Mum nor Daddy ever pointed it out to me. Still, it had been boarded up, and had been since before I was born.

Now it was filled with dozens of people. Bright lights were flashing from the windows, and colorful posters were hanging on the walls. Uncle George was sitting behind the counter.

"George, you're in the paper!" Daddy called to Uncle George.

"Am I?" Uncle George asked, but it didn't seem like it really mattered to him.

"It's true," I squealed, "You really are."

"I have to thank you, Lily," Uncle George said, "I'd forgotten how great this shop used to be."

"Used to be?" Mum asked, raising her eyebrows, "It still is the greatest wizarding joke shop in the world!"

"Thanks, sis," Uncle George said, turning back to the long line of customers. I looked around the busy shop. There were bottles, and boxes, and potions and pets. It was a wonderful sight to see.

The best part of it was that Uncle George was smiling. Right above his head was a golden plaque. It said:

_To the boy who was more than a brother to me,_

_To the brother who was always there._

_This is to you, Fred._

_Some may have called you a burden to have in class,_

_Others knew that you were there when they needed a laugh._

_But I'll remember you as my second half._

_You were a brother and a friend all in one,_

_I know that it's because of you we won._

_Your friends and family will never forget._

_This is to you, Fred, my brother, my twin that I could never regret._

I smiled at Uncle George, who saw me reading the plaque. He winked back at me. Uncle George motioned for me to come back to the counter.

"Here you go," he muttered, handing me a photo. In the photo were nine people. I saw Mum, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Grandma Weasley, Grandpa Weasley, Uncle George, and an exact replica of Uncle George. This had to have been Uncle Fred.

"Thanks," I whispered back, and returned to Daddy and Mum, who were thinking about buying a Skiving Snackbox for James for Christmas.

"He'll enjoy it," Daddy was saying.

"We'll never know whether or not he's really sick," Mum told him, "It's a stupid idea."

"Well, it was just an idea," Daddy said, looking slightly put out.

The three of us left Diagon Alley. I still held onto the picture that Uncle George had given me. It was amazing how I'd never known that Uncle George had had a twin. I supposed that it was magic – a prank that Uncle George had pulled – that there were two Uncle George's. I suppose that I was wrong.

"So, that answers a lot of questions," Daddy muttered, under his breath.

"Like what?" I asked, innocently.

"Like what George was talking about in the Daily Prophet."

"It also opens up plenty of questions, too," I retorted.

"Like what?" Daddy asked. I scowled, annoyed that I had to spell it out for him. He could be so thick at times. It amazed me that he'd ever passed his auror tests.

"What did Fred help win? Why haven't you told me about him before? How did he die? Does it have anything to do with Uncle George's missing ear?"

"I told you to be quiet about that last night," Daddy said, through clenched teeth. But, I'd had enough.

"So? I'm sick of people knowing more about my dad than I do. I'm tired of having to guess things, or wait until you tell me one fact every five years, just to get a few answers. Why won't you tell your own children?"

"Lily, you're too young," Mum said simply.

"I am not too young!" I was yelling now. "I'm nine years old. James is tweleve, and you haven't told him anything, either! What are you going to do, wait until I'm seventeen?"

"Lily, I want to protect you," Daddy said.

"Then tell me so that I won't be curious, and hear lies. Tell me so that I don't believe rumors. Tell me why people were staring yesterday at Platform 9 ¾. Uncle Ron can't be famous, it's impossible! Tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." I'd heard that saying from a muggle TV show.

"Fine," Daddy almost roared, "I'll tell you tonight. I promise."

"Thank you," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. Daddy always said that I got my ability to get information out of people from Mum, and finally, I believed him.

The car wove through country lanes, and through city streets. We passed deserted homes, and busy hotels and restaurants. I saw the houses of muggles, who I knew only by observation. Those observations were nine years long. But, I didn't know any muggles, besides my Great-Aunt Petunia, my Great-Uncle Vernon and my First-Cousin, Once-Removed Dudley.

I didn't feel the need to meet any muggles besides them. If all muggles were like them, I was happy in the wizarding world.

Author's Note: Okay, I cried when I read that Fred had died. I felt like I needed to write that short little poem. Please read and review!!!


End file.
